


Led

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [6]
Category: Frozen (2013), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konec pohádky Ledové království s postavami ze Sherlocka BBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Led

**Author's Note:**

> Pamatujete všichni tu scénu, kdy se Elza pokouší utéct ze zámku, kde ji věznili, Hans jde po ní s mečem, Kristoff a Sven se vrací zachránit Annu a ta jim jde naproti spolu s Olafem a všichni se potácejí ve sněhové bouři na zamrzlém fjordu? No, tak tady začíná tenhle příběh. Na konci. Až na to, že místo královny Elsy z Arendellu je čerstvě korunovaný král Sherlock, kterému nejde po krku princ Hans, ale jeho rádce a tak trochu i nápadník Jim Moriarty. Místo Kristoffa máme Mary a její sob je Janice, ne Sven. A je o dost inteligentnější, než Sven. Spíš víc jako kočka než jako prdlý pes. Místo Olafa je sněhulák jménem Archie (jo, ten kluk ze svatby). A jo, místo princezny Anny tady máme nej kámoše a společníka krále, Johna Watsona.
> 
> Inspirováno tímhle obrázkem http://40.media.tumblr.com/f3ff5f3f83861d0cc17495660bb6ff78/tumblr_n5pu9b7L6L1qml49ro2_1280.png
> 
> P.S. dodatečně tohle opravila Lianell, kdybyste se divili, že je najednou pravopis správně...

„Hádej, co udělal John, když jsi utekl z města do hor?!“ křikne Jim přes hukot větru. Přes masu sněhu ve vzduchu nevidí dál než metr daleko, ale i tak si je jistý, že ho Sherlock slyší.

„Šel tě hledat! Chtěl ti pomoct! A sotva tě zajmeme a přivlečeme zpátky, tak se John znovu objeví a s nějakou ženskou! Ta nám řekla, co se stalo! Že jsi Johnovi zmrazil srdce! Myslela si, že mu tady pomůžeme, a tak ho přivedla k nám, jenže nebylo jak! Johnny je mrtvý, Sherlocku! Zabil jsi ho! Zemřel na ledové srdce a je to tvoje vina! John je mrtvý!“

„Ne!“ zařve stranou od něj někdo zoufale a v tom okamžiku se vše zastaví. Vítr přestane vát, většina vloček dopadne na zem, některé zůstávají viset ve vzduchu.

Ve směru výkřiku sedí na ledu Sherlock. Vypadá, jako by se mu najednou podlomily nohy a on zůstal sedět tam, kam dopadl.

Jimův úsměv se ještě rozšíří. Pomalu se začne přibližovat ke králi Arendellu a za chůze tasí meč.

„John je mrtvý, Sherlocku. A je to tvoje vina.“

\- - o - -

John se potácí sněhovou bouří, aniž by doopravdy věděl, kam jde. Jen následuje Archieho. Jeho plán začínal a končil tím, že se musí dostat z tohodle místa, které má v moci Jim. Led a sníh, které se objevovaly po celém zámku, ho děsily. Nemá tušení, jestli to znamená, že je Sherlock blízko, nebo že jeho ledové kouzlo sílí. A Archie mu v tomhle taky neporadí.

John se zapotácí, když do něj narazí silnější poryv větru a skoro upadne.

Napůl rezignovaně se podívá na své ruce. Jeho prsty mají podobu průhledného namodralého ledu. Sherlockovo nevědomé kouzlo ho pomalu, ale jistě zabíjí. Teď už vlastně rychle a jistě.

Když jim trolové řekli, že Johna dokáže zachránit jen projev pravé lásky, stačil John jen říct Mary, že musí jet do zámku, než omdlel. Když zas přišel k sobě, akorát ho ukládali ke krbu královští sluhové. Jenže o tomhle zámku John nemluvil. On myslel ledový zámek v horách, kde teď žije Sherlock. Protože mladý král je osobou, na které Johnovi záleží ze všeho nejvíc. Mladý král je člověk, do kterého se John zamiloval. Ale došlo mu to, až když mluvil s troly, kteří ho chtěli oženit s Mary. Jenže teď už je pozdě. Nikdy se do hor nedostane včas. Nikdy už Sherlocka neuvidí.

„Johne,“ špitne vedle něj Archie a nejistě se jednou dřevěnou rukou dotkne Johnových prstů.

„To nic,“ pokusí se John o úsměv a znovu vyrazí vpřed. Neví, kam a proč jde, ale chce pryč odsud. Co nejdál od Jima a co nejblíž k Sherlockovi.

Zdá se mu, jako by v bouři okolo slyšel hlasy, ale to musí být jen hra větru. Krom nich venku nikdo není. Nikdo není natolik šílený.

Alespoň to si John myslel, než najednou vzduchem zazní výkřik a bouře z ničeho nic přestane.

„Oh,“ vydechne Archie a rozhlíží se kolem.

Ovšem John ho neposlouchá. Kus od nich totiž zády k němu sedí na kolenou Sherlock. A za ním je Jim s vytaženým mečem.

John se okamžitě rozběhne k nim, ale jeho mrznoucí nohy ho zpomalují.

„Johne! Támhle je Mary a Janice! Vracejí se pro nás!“ volá za ním malý sněhulák, ale John ho ignoruje.

„Sherlocku!“ zakřičí varování, než se z posledních sil vrhne mezi krále a jeho rádce.

\- - o - -

„Sherlocku!“ protne Jimův monolog Johnův hlas.

Za sebou Sherlock slyší pohyb, tak otočí hlavu dozadu.

Nad ním stojí John. Jeho John s rukama rozpřaženýma do stran a nakloněný nad Sherlocka, jako by ho chtěl chránit před okolím.

„Johne,“ vydechne Sherlock nevěřícně a chce k usměvavému mladíkovi napřáhnout ruce. Ale než se stačí pootočit, než stačí zvednout paže, John celý zmrzne.

Celý mladík i s drobným úsměvem, který se mu objevil ve tváři, když ho Sherlock oslovil, se proměnil na ledovou sochu.

„Ne,“ skoro vzlykne Sherlock zoufalstvím a špičkami prstů přejede po Johnově tváři.

A o zlomek vteřiny později Johnovým ramenem projede hrot meče a ledová socha se roztříští na desítky kusů.

Sherlock v hrůze strne uprostřed pohybu, ruku stále zdviženou, i když není, čeho by se dotýkala, oči děsem vytřeštěné.

„Vedle,“ ušklíbne se Jim a znovu napřáhne meč, aby zabil krále Arendellu, který mu zavazí v cestě na trůn.

„Ne!“ zařve Sherlock vztekle a mrskne rukou směrem ke svému rádci.

Prudký poryv ledového větru odhodí Moriartyho dozadu.

Když se muž pokusí znovu vrhnout na Sherlocka, ten opět máchne rukama, tentokrát oběma zaráz a v jiném směru.

Ze země najednou vyrazí desítky velkých ostrých rampouchů a zabodají se do Moriartyho těla. Ovšem tím to nekončí. Rampouchů je čím dál víc a pořád přibývají další, až je nakonec celé tělo rádce probodáno a pokryto ledem a vypadá, jako podivná socha s rudým čímsi ve středu.

\- - o - -

Nad zamrzlým fjordem a v jeho okolí je hluboké ticho. Vítr nefouká. Ti z města či zámku, kteří sledovali události venku, jsou vystrašení a bojí se i hlasitě dýchat. Ti, kteří jsou venku na ledu, jsou vyděšení z osudu blonďatého mladíka, na kterém jim záleželo.

Mary stojí vedle sobice, jednu ruku položenou na jejím krku, druhou přitisknutou k hrudi, oči vytřeštěné v zoufalství nad smrtí muže, do kterého se zamilovala. Janice vedle ní připomíná sochu, jak nehybně stojí.

Sherlock celý shrbený klečí na zemi, v dlaních drží ledovou hlavu a se slzami tekoucími po tvářích se dívá do Johnova usměvavého obličeje.

Jediný, kdo se nakonec pohne, je malý oživlý sněhulák, který míří ke králi Arendellu.

Sherlock sebou poplašeně trhne a přitiskne si Johnovu hlavu k tělu, jako by se bál, že mu ji seberou, když se jeho paže dotkne dřevěná ruka.

„Takhle přece nemůže zůstat,“ hlesne Archie a smutně se na Sherlocka dívá. „Musíme ho spravit. John nikdy nebyl rozbitý.“

Sherlock na stvoření chvíli nechápavě hledí, ale pak pomalu přikývne na souhlas. Jeho John nemůže zůstat rozbitý.

S nebývalou péčí položí král hlavu, kterou držel, na zem, načež se obrátí ke zbytku těla. Zlehka mávne rukama a začne ledovou sochu, která bývala nebo snad stále je Johnem Watsonem, stavět do jejího původního stavu. Ve vzduchu před sebou skládá kousky dohromady a zpevňuje je svým kouzlem, až nakonec zbývá jen poslední kus.

Tentokrát Sherlock nepoužije kouzla, ale zvedne hlavu rukama a rukama ji přidělá k tělu.

„Johne,“ šeptne Sherlock a pohladí ledového mladíka po tváři. „Co jsem ti to udělal?“

„Zmrazil jsi mu srdce,“ odpoví Archie bez zaváhání a dívá se přitom na Johna, který se nad ním naklání s rukama rozpřaženýma.

„Trolové říkali, že pomůže projev pravé lásky, třeba polibek a John řekl, že miluje někoho na zámku, tak ho Mary dovezla sem,“ pokračuje Archie ve vyprávění. „Jenže když se John probral, tak řekl, že tohle je špatný zámek. Jenže tady žádný jiný zámek není. Leda ten tvůj v horách. Ten se mi moc líbí, já mám zimu rád. A co vůbec děláš tady? Máš být v horách.“ Konečně se Archie podívá přímo na Sherlocka.

„Unesli mě,“ odpoví mu jen král, pohled upřený na Johna, ruku stále položenou na jeho tváři.

„Odpusť mi to, Johne. Prosím,“ vyhrkne Sherlock tiše, než sochu se slzami v očích obejme kolem krku. A vzápětí se mu podlomí kolena a on zůstane napůl klečet, napůl viset na poslepované ledové soše.

„Odpusť mi to všechno, prosím. Že jsem ti lhal. Že jsem se schovával. Že jsem ti ublížil. Že jsem ti nikdy neřekl, že tě miluju. Že jsem tě zabil. Prosím, odpusť mi to,“ vzlyká Sherlock do ledové hrudi, zatímco ho Archie chlácholivě poplácává po zádech.

Najednou Sherlocka někdo chytne kolem ramen.

Král poplašeně zvedne hlavu, přesvědčený, že to jsou stráže ze zámku, ovšem spletl se.

„Johne,“ vydechne muž s pohledem upřeným do usměvavé tváře nad sebou.

„Sherlocku,“ osloví ho blonďatý muž, než se skloní trochu níž a vtiskne klečícímu Sherlockovi na rty polibek.

„Ty žiješ. Bože, ty žiješ,“ opakuje Sherlock nevěřícně a šťastně zároveň, zatímco opatrně ohmatává Johnův obličej.

„Jo, žiju,“ pokyvuje John hlavou se zářivým úsměvem ve tváři.

Vzápětí ho Sherlock znovu obejme kolem krku a přitáhne si ho blíž k sobě, čímž Johna připraví o rovnováhu. Oba skončí v kleku, ale to jim nevadí, jen se oba dva smějí a dál se objímají.

\- - o - -

Mary s dojatým výrazem a se slzami v očích odtrhne pohled od scény před sebou a obejme Janice kolem krku.

To, co se právě stalo, ji na jednu stranu dělá neuvěřitelně šťastnou, protože John žije a na druhou stranu ji to bolí a snad i láme srdce, protože ona i přes své city k blonďatému a odvážnému muži není jeho pravou láskou a nikdy nebude.

Ale John je živý a zdravý a to jí musí stačit.

Mary se podívá na nebe, na kterém se protrhly mraky a snaží se sama sebe přesvědčit, že ty slzy v jejích očích jsou od oslnění sluncem. Kvůli ničemu jinému.

\- - o - -

„Johne, já musím pryč,“ zamumle Sherlock, když si všimne, že se na okraji fjordu objevili strážní.

„Co?! A proč?!“ nechápe John a drží Sherlocka za ruce, aby mu zabránil se postavit.

„Moje magie- Jsem nebezpečný, nedokážu ji ovládat,“ vysvětluje Sherlock a ve tváři má výraz štvance.

„To jsou kecy,“ zamračí se John a pevněji se Sherlocka chytne. „Umíš to ovládat.“

„Vážně? Tak se rozhlédni kolem! Myslíš, že jsem tohle chtěl?!“ hádá se Sherlock.

„V těch horách jsi dokázal mávnutím ruky postavit zámek. Umíš to ovládat,“ nedá se John. „Jenom se musíš přestat bát. Musíš si věřit,“ dodá mírněji.

„Já třeba věřím, že to umíš ovládat,“ ozve se vedle nich Archie. „Jak jinak bys mě asi postavil?“

„Já tomu taky věřím,“ řekne John. „Protože věřím tobě.“

Sherlock se na ty dva jen nevěřícně kouká, ale nakonec uhne pohledem a zadívá se do strany.

Chvilku se nikdo z nich nehýbe, ale pak se Sherlock pomalu zvedne na nohy. Zhluboka se nadechne a rozpřáhne ruce.

A led kolem nich začne pomalu tát.


End file.
